(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 11-(lower-alkoxy- and lower-alkylthio-3-oxo-lower-alkyl)-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines, useful as analgesics.
(b) Prior Art
Michne U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,422, patented Jan. 13, 1976, describes certain 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having 11(eq)-alkyl side chains bearing ketone or carbinol functions; and other art, for example Archer U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,678, patented May 10, 1966, describes 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an unsubstituted lower-alkyl group at the 11-position, for example methyl or ethyl. However, 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an 11-alkyl side chain substituted with other functional groups, such as oxygen or sulfur interrupted lower-alkyl side chains, are unknown in the prior art.